


백야

by LadySchnabel



Series: 빛의 수호자 [2]
Category: Supernatural Investigation Department (S.I.D.), 특영반
Genre: Arguing, Christmas, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Slice of Life, Smoking, short fic
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 22:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5223368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySchnabel/pseuds/LadySchnabel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>또 한 사건을 놓친 뒤, 시문의 아파트 베란다에서.</p>
            </blockquote>





	백야

백야

2012\. 12. 25  


 

 

 

 

멀리서 앰뷸런스 사이렌이 아득히 울었다. 시문은 깊게 숨을 뱉어냈다. 먼 우주의 별들처럼 빛나는 도시의 불빛 위로 부옇게 산개하는 연기를 좇는 푸른 눈은 졸린 듯 반쯤 감겨 있었다. 발갛게 타 들어가는 담뱃불. 차갑게 얼어붙은 철제 난간에 몸을 기댄 채 두꺼운 점퍼 아래로 몸을 옹송그렸다. 담배를 건 손끝이 파랗게 얼어붙었다. 시문은 몸을 떨며 온기를 찾아 담배를 깊이 들이마셨다.

 

잠들지 못하고 느리게 꿈틀거리는 세상을 관망하며 그 안에서 잠들지 않고 깨어 있을 사람들을 생각했다. 밤을 살고 있을 사람들. 불과 일 년 전만 해도 자신이 그 틈에서 잠을 자고 꾸물꾸물 삶을 살아내었다는 사실이 그저 까마득하게만 느껴졌다. 지금은 이렇게 한 걸음 성큼 물러나 겉돈다. 자진해 추방당한 사람처럼, 사실은 누구보다 그 세상의 가장 깊고 어두운 그늘에 들어앉았는데도 멀고 닿지 않는 다른 곳에 사는 양.

 

베란다 미닫이문이 드르륵 열렸다.

 

“모함니카?”

 

자다 깨서 잔뜩 가라앉은 목소리가 들려 시문은 뒤를 돌아보았다. 새빨간 머리가 까치집처럼 일어난 텐카가 입이 찢어져라 하품을 하며 맨발로 베란다로 나오고 있었다. 티셔츠 한 장에 얇은 잠옷바지 차림인 몸이 옆으로 다가섰다. 시문은 담배를 반대편 손으로 바꿔 들며 그에게서 멀리 치웠다.

 

“안 자고 뭐 해요?”

“내가 할 소림니다. 새벽 세 시가 넘었습니다.”

“신경쓰지 말고 자요.”

“싀문씨야말로 어제도 밤 샜으묜서.”

“또 맨발로 나온다. 발 더러워지게...”

“닦으면 되지.”

“안 닦을 거잖아요.”

 

잦아드는 잔소리를 무시한 텐카는 어으, 츄워, 라며 부르르 떨면서 은근슬쩍 몸을 더 바짝 붙였다. 그게 그 나름대로 애정과 관심, 혹은 걱정을 표하는 몸짓이란 것을 아는 시문은 자존심을 내던지고 다가온 어깨에 머리를 기댔다.

 

“잠이 안 옴니까?”

 

시문의 눈가에 피곤한 웃음이 번졌다.

 

“잠이 안 와요.”

 

잠시 담배를 빨아들이려 고개를 돌린 옆얼굴을 흘깃 훔쳐본 텐카는 문득 그의 손에 들린 담배가 그가 평소에 피는 게 아니란 걸 알아차렸다. 얇고 가는 담배. 차가운 바람에 정신이 선명해지자 곧 그 냄새도 생소해졌다. 추위를 이겨내려 팔짱을 끼고 있던 그는 허리높이만큼 쌓아 놓은 박스 위에 앉은 구겨진 담뱃갑에 묻은 피를 보고 뻣뻣하게 굳었다.

 

형사가 잘 먹고 잘 자는 사람들이 아니란 걸 모르는 바가 아니었다. 방탕한 생활을 영위해 왔던 사람인지라 텐카는 넘치는 체력으로도 가끔 시문의 일정을 따라가기가 힘들었다. 하루 네 시간 자면 많이 자려나. 자신이야 단 것을 달고 살아 열량을 보충한다 쳐도 시문은 그 흔한 박하사탕 하나 입에 문 적이 없는지라, 웃긴 일이었지만, 텐카는 종종 걱정을 했다. 당신은 도대체 무엇을 태워서 살아가는지.

 

“이상하죠.”

 

텐카는 비밀을 들킨 사람처럼 흠칫 놀랐다. 아주 지치고 힘겨운 목소리가 바람 사이로 낮게 가라앉았다.

 

“눈을 감으면 세상이 하얗고 눈을 뜨면 온통 어둠뿐입니다. 내 힘으로 구할 수 없었던 사람들의 얼굴이 떠올라서...”

 

파랗게 질린 손이 벌벌 떨렸다. 시문은 눈을 감은 채로 미간을 찡그렸다. 기억을 더듬는 얼굴이었다. 바람이 세차게 들이쳤고, 텐카는 마치 그 바람에 시문이 쓸려 나가기라도 할 듯 팔을 뻗어 그의 어깨를 감쌌다. 그러자 시문의 어깨가 부드러이 풀렸다가 다시금 더 단단하게 일어섰다. 안으로 침전한다. 텐카는 그의 눈치를 살피다가 멈칫멈칫 팔을 내렸다.

 

“...미안합니다. 투정 부리려던 건 아니었어요.”

 

감쌌던 팔을 털어내고 시문은 억지로 등을 곧게 폈다. 하나가 난간에 기대 구부정히 서 있던 탓에 그들의 눈높이가 맞았다. 맞닿았던 팔뚝이 떨어져 그들 사이에 간격이 생겨났다. 텐카는 그게 시문의 천성임을 알아보았기에 비죽이 웃었다. 그건 오랫동안 이해받지 못하고 소외된 사람이 필연적으로 뒤집어쓰게 되는 두 번째 껍질이었다. 불어오지 않는 바람에도 휘청거릴 만큼 덧없고 역겨운 것이라 생각해왔는데, 텐카는 문득 곧게 선 시문의 모습이 아름다워 보였다.

 

“일이 또 이렇게 되니까 힘이 빠져서.”

 

그들은 오랫동안 발아래 펼쳐진 도시를 말없이 바라보았다. 다 타들어간 꽁초를 재떨이에 비벼 끄고 시문은 피 뭍은 담뱃갑에서 마지막 하나를 꺼내 불을 붙였다. 염치없이도 망자의 물건을 슬쩍 해 온 죄를 빌기라도 하듯 그는 그것에 불을 댕기고 천천히 타 들어가도록 내버려두었다. 연기가 바람을 타고 춤을 췄다.

 

망가지려면 시간이 한참 필요할 터였다. 그러나 텐카는 시문이 하루라도 더 오래 제정신으로 살아 있었으면 하고 바랬다.

 

담배가 재가 되어 후두둑 후두둑 떨어지고, 시문은 남은 필터의 불씨를 죽인 뒤 아무렇게나 내던졌다.

 

“잡시다. 내일도 출근해야...”

“어떤 의사가 그랬슴니다, 싀문씨.”

 

돌아서려는 시문의 팔목이 덜컥 잡혔다. 텐카는 그와 눈도 마주치지 못하고 굉장히 어색한 표정으로 입을 우물거리며 말을 골랐다.

 

“네?”

“ER에 근무하는 의사들 마랴. 심각한 응급환자가 드러오면 죽은 사람이라고 생각한담니다.”

“그게 무슨 소리예요?”

“죽어 있는 사람이니카 살리면 기적인 거지.”

“...”

“그런 식으로 위안할 수바께 없는 검니다.”

 

실패를 단지 어쩔 수 없는 일로 둔갑시키라고? 시문은 코웃음을 쳤다.

 

“나는 그럴 수가...”

 

팔목을 잡은 손에 힘이 들어갔다. 시문이 신음을 흘리든 말든 답답한 마음에 텐카는 필사적으로 그를 가까이 끌어당겼다.

 

“왜 솔칙하게 인정을 안 함니까? 보십셔. 우리는 영혼을 봄니다. 싀문씨는 손에서 전기가 나가고 나는 모든지 무 베듯 썰어 넘기지만 결국 그뿐이쟈나. 의사처럼 사람을 살릴 능력이 있는 것도 아니고, 부수는 힘이 고작인 사람이 최선을 다해 발버둥치면서 그 정도 위안도 거절하면 당신은 도대체-!”

 

거친 목소리가 자신의 귀를 때리자 텐카는 급히 입을 다물었다. 으스러질 듯 잡혀 있던 팔이 풀려났다. 아릿한 손목을 문지르며 시문은 착잡해하는 텐카를 물끄러미 쳐다보았다.

 

웃음이 났다.

 

“왜, 왜 웃슴니카?”

 

시문은 터져 나오려는 웃음을 참으려 입술을 깨물었다.

 

당신은 정말 알다가도 모르겠다.

 

“고마워요.”

 

 

시문은 이제 들어가서 자자며 잡아끄는 텐카에게 점퍼를 넘겨 준 뒤 먼저 집안으로 들어가 슬리퍼를 들고 왔다. 귀찮다는 그를 화장실에 집어넣은 후에 방으로 들어가 이불과 베개를 들고 거실로 나와 티비 앞에 자리를 잡으니 텐카가 잠이 다 깬 얼굴로 발을 닦으며 걸어 나왔다.

 

“들어가서 자요.”

“헐, 싀문씨 우리사이에 내외함니까? 볼 거 다 본 사이에 왜 그래.”

“누가 볼 거 다 봤어요? 전 잠이 안 와서 티비 좀 보다가 잘 거니까...”

“그럼 나도 티비 볼래.”

 

말릴 새도 없이 방으로 들어가 이불을 짊어지고 나온 그는 불도 탁 끄고 능청스럽게 옆에 턱하니 자리를 잡고 늘어져 리모컨을 잡았다. 컴컴한 집에 티비의 차가운 빛과 웅웅거리는 소리가 흘러들어오자 시문은 헛웃음을 터뜨렸다.

 

“이젠 누가 집주인인지 모르겠네.”

“니 집 내 집이 어디 있슴니카.”

“뭔 소리야. 내 집이거든요.”

“소용없슴니다. 옷장 서랍 한 칸 나 쓰라고 비워 줘쓰면서.”

 

싀문씨는 이제 꼼착없이 날 데리고 사는 곱니다, 라며 제 것 버려두고 굳이 같은 이불 아래로 꼼지락꼼지락 들어온 몸이 맞닿았다. 체온이 번졌다. 텐카는 시끄러운 쇼 프로그램의 재방송 아니면 홈쇼핑으로 가득한 채널을 돌리며 이불을 코끝까지 올려 덮었다. 아, 이불 좀 가져가지 마요. 싀문씨는 나만 구박함니다. 그럼 구박 좀 안 하게 해 보던가, 인간아. 나른하고 평화롭게 이어지는 다툼.

 

멍하니 티비를 들여다보던 시문은 몸이 따뜻해지자 꾸벅꾸벅 졸기 시작했다. 정신 사납게 돌아가던 채널이 어느 순간 뚝 멎었다. 아득히 멀어지는 의식의 끝에 나직한 캐롤이 걸렸다.

 

_ Ave Maria, gratia plena. Maria, gratia plena... Ave, ave dominus, dominus tecum... _

 

"그러고 보니 오늘이 크리스마스 이브임니다.“

 

어쩐지 빵가게마다 케이크 사 가라고 난리더라. 옆에서 졸린 듯 웅얼거리는 목소리에 시문은 고개만 끄덕거렸다.

 

그의 고개가 툭툭 떨어지자 옆에서 손이 뻗어 나와 조심스럽게 제 어깨를 내어 주었다. 머리 위로 가벼이 눌러 내리는 무게. 뻣뻣한 머리칼이 흘러내려 눈가를 간질이자 시문은 목 깊은 곳에서 소리를 끌어올리며 더 깊이 파고들었다.

 

“싀문씨.”

 

낮고 비밀스럽게, 이름을 불렀다.

 

“당신은 몰라도 세상엔 당신이 구한 사람들이 있습니다.”

 

 텐카는 제 어깨에 기댄 시문의 머리 위에 살짝 뺨을 대고 속삭였다.

 

"당신은..."

 

알아들을 수 없게 뭉개진 대답만 돌아왔다. 텐카는 소리 없이 웃으며 눈을 감았다. 그거면 됐다.

 


End file.
